


Be My Angel

by HuntingPeople (ChaosAngel1111)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, M/M, Sibling Incest, Steampunk AU, based on the dolls of new albion, characters being brought back from the dead without their consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: And so around 3 AM,A recently deceased man,Found himself wound in the land of living again.





	Be My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the first act of The Dolls of New Albion 'cause I'm obsessed, please send help
> 
> Definitely go give it a listen oif you can because gOOD LORD, it's amazing (And not at all incest-y) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ii9Ut-0IRtk&t=4s

Machines rattled.

Dials ticked.

Liquid filled beakers bubbled.

Soon, it would be ready.

Soon, Elijah would bring Gavin back.

Back from the land of the dead.

He just had to finish his preparations and he'd be able to hold his dear brother again.

The man he loved.

Steam hissed.

Papers rustled.

Elijah mumbled to himself.

_"Please come back from bowels of black, from silent shores to me once more. Through veils and gates, and seas of slate, to blood wet moors where I await ashore."_

His movements were frantic, chaotic, but still precise. Everything had to be perfect for this to work, not a single thing could be off.

Finally, Elijah came to a stop in the middle of the room. In front of the doll, painstakingly crafted from wood and filled with clockwork cogs, that would act as the vessel for Gavin's soul.

He knelt before it, tenderly stroked a hand over its smooth cheek. "Please come speak to me," He spoke slowly, softly, "All the things we could share and conceive, if you just speak to me..."

Elijah stood again, moved over to a wall of dials and meters and one singular switch. He hummed to himself as he lifted a finger, "By my angel, be with me..."

He flicked the switch.

The room exploded with light as electricity crackled, momentarily blinding Elijah. 

When his sight returned, the doll was blinking at him.

It tried to move, but its joints were stiff. A faint melody crackled from its throat, barely audible.

_"Elysium, the place for when your sorrows end. Why’d you bring me here again?"_

Elijah couldn't contain his excitement, and he scooped the doll into a crushing hug, "Oh, Gavin, I've missed you so!" A kiss was placed upon Gavin's wooden forehead, "All these years, I've been so lonely... We'll have so much fun now that we're together again!"

-

Gavin went everywhere with Elijah. 

They'd go out for walks, and Elijah would talk endlessly to his brother about the people and the places he'd never seen before. After Gavin had passed, Elijah had refused to leave the house, instead immersing himself in his work, only leaving his lab when absolutely necessary.

Now that his brother, his lover, was back, Elijah had to share everything with him. Ice cream and carriage rides, he'd loved the idea of, but had never wanted to enjoy them alone. They went to shows, parades, and cabarets, and though people stared, it never bothered them. 

They were together again, and that was all that mattered.

He could speak to his brother, tell him all of his troubles, and hold him until he felt better again.

But Gavin never replied to him, only played the radio.

-

When he couldn't take it anymore, Elijah sat Gavin down with tears in eyes and begged, "Can't you speak to me? _Won't_ you speak to me? All the things, we could share and conceive, if you just speak to me..."

The only sound that came from Gavin was the muffled crackle of the radio, and through the static, Elijah could just barely make out some words.

_"Elysium, the place for when your sorrows end. Why’d you bring me here? Oh, why'd you bring me here? Why'd you bring me here again? "_

Tears fell and Elijah could do nothing to stop them, "I thought you'd be happy to be with me again. _I love you._ Aren't you happy, Gavin?"

The song continued, repeating the same lyrics over and over again, and Elijah finally understood.

He understood what he had to do.

He began to move around the lab, gathering up all of the notes he'd written over the years. Gathered up any information on his experiments, the results, and piled them into a trunk.

Sure he had everything, Elijah took ahold of the trunk and his beloved doll and took them outside. He set them on the ground, took a deep breath, and started a fire.

"You could have been my angel and been with me." Elijah cried as the fire grew, "You could have been my angel and rescued me."

Through the flames, Elijah could have sworn he saw a smile on his brother's face.


End file.
